An M2M (Machine-to-Machine) communication network for Machine Type Communication (MTC) consists of a plurality of M2M nodes and a bearer network. The M2M nodes implement communication with each other through the bearer network, and each M2M node at least includes an application or a Common Service Entity (CSE).
M2M nodes can be classified into two types according to different functions: nodes with CSEs and nodes without CSEs. The nodes without CSEs include an application-specific node; and the application-specific node is required to have at least one application, and does not include a CSE; and
the nodes with CSEs include an application service node, an intermediate node and an infrastructure node.
The application service node can functionally be required to at least have an application and a CSE, and physically corresponds to a terminal device.
The intermediate node can functionally be required to have at least one CSE, can have at least one application, physically corresponds to a gateway device, and is responsible for managing a terminal device connected to a gateway and managing a connection between a terminal and a service provision server.
The infrastructure node can functionally be required to have at least one CSE, can have at least one application, and physically functions as a service provision server on a network side, for providing management and service support for a terminal device and a gateway device.
A basic configuration of an M2M service provider usually includes: an infrastructure node, a plurality of intermediate nodes and a plurality of service application nodes.
Communication between M2M applications is implemented by interaction between CSEs, the M2M applications are connected to the CSEs through Mca interfaces, the CSEs communicate with each other through Mcc interfaces, the M2M applications can implement communication on the premise of registration with the local CSEs, and then interaction between the M2M applications can be implemented through communication between the CSEs.
When a service layer server is required to communicate with an application on a certain device (an application service node or an application-specific node), the service layer server is required to trigger the device to initiate a connection with the service layer server. The service layer server is required to send such a triggering message through a bearer network.
A Machine-Type communication-InterWorking Function (MTC-IWF), which is an entity connected between a service layer and a bearer network, is capable of realizing functions of protocol translation, address query, information storage and the like. The IWF is externally connected to a service layer server, and can be internally connected to a network element of the bearer network, such as a Home Subscriber Server (HSS) or a Mobility Management Entity (MME).
However, management over device triggering in existing MTC is disordered, which causes low communication reliability.